


Harry and Draco Get Busy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Harry and Draco Get Busy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



"You know, Potter, she really needs our help. She's got two characters that _need_ to fuck by tomorrow."

"And how is my blowing you going to help, Malfoy?"

"It drives the fangirls wild with desire. The best part of that last book was all the slashy innuendo between us."

"Hmm, if I recall correctly, I am the master of _your_ wand."

"Oh, right. I'll just get down on my knees then."

"Lucky for you, Gryffindors believe in reciprocation."

"Big word, Potter."

"Not as big as my—"

"Yeah…Wow."

"Now you know why they call me the Chosen One, don't you?"


End file.
